


来自院长的问候

by Linn00



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linn00/pseuds/Linn00
Summary: Oneshot. One little patient visited Dr. Komaeda today.





	来自院长的问候

**Author's Note:**

> *江之岛开了一家“莆田系”的医院，并通过某种见不得光的协议，将狛枝挖过来做男科医生。  
> *医生狛枝X学生苗木的设定。 苗木不是正经来找狛枝看病的。开始苗木会有些让人在意的发言，无视它，狛苗没拆（以任何形式）。  
> *NC-17。没车，沙雕设定注定不是正经玩意。*口头提过日向创X七海千秋，还有单箭头的罪木蜜柑→江之岛盾子，松田夜助X江之岛盾子。  
> *其实我真心喜欢日向。  
> *我对不起天愿。

那是一个闷热异常的下午，刚好江之岛院长的常客罪木大闹完巡诊室，空气中泛着一股奇怪的霉味。

说实话，狛枝的鼻子还没又习惯这种转变，所以他小小地打了一个喷嚏——之前他位于另一家医的诊室还只是普通的消毒水味，是的，消毒水，正常医院应该都是这个味道，不过这家医院的院长可是江之岛，自然它不能为常理之类鸡毛蒜皮的小事所限制。

“对不起。”狛枝习惯性地说。

“呃？喔，没、没事。”

午后的日光懒洋洋地透过窗子照在狛枝桌子的半边上，零散的光斑撒进了在他对面正坐下的患者的绿眼睛中。对方的神情无助又谨慎，很像狛枝偶尔消遣看的动物纪录片——踏进未知领域的小鹿，一般都是这种容易受惊吓的样子。

比起关心狛枝这素未谋面的陌生医生是否身体欠佳，或者向狛枝大声抱怨这个突如其来喷嚏的卫生问题，对这名患者来说，显然沉浸于自己的精神世界更重要。重要到他都忘记自己身处何处了。

“……请问您身体哪里不舒服呢？”狛枝继续问。

“挺好的，谢谢关——不是，”对面的男孩子捂住嘴巴——他终于把按在口袋上的那双手挪开了——挫败地在嗓子眼咕哝了一声，“唔……”

狛枝不做声响，他略微垂下眼睑，扫过手边病历本上对方的名字。

“苗木先生，您应该还是学生吧？”狛枝顺手向前翻了翻，校医院的公章盖在发热两字上，将这两个字显得更加单薄。“上次就诊还是一年前呢，看起来和您今天的目的大概也没关系——”

“医生，”原本不肯说话的苗木像是终于想起自己此行的目的，他张开嘴巴，红着脸，没头没脑地甩出了一句话，“那个，我朋……啊，女朋友，说我不行。”

在发出女朋友这几个音节时，对方差点咬到自己舌头。

狛枝挑起一条眉。

“具体怎么样的不行呢？”他和颜悦色地继续追问。

“唔……就是不行啊，还能怎么不行。”对方耸耸肩，显得对狛枝的问题无法理解。过了一会儿，大概是想起了什么，眼神不断在空中乱飘的对方赶快补充，“就那个嘛，就是，呃，时间吧。时间不够长，不够有力，没有男人的尊严，所以要——呃。”

对方及时住嘴。

……是的，然后下面就可以接品牌名了。这套广告词狛枝每天上下班的路上都要看好几遍，早就看得烦腻得不行。

“苗木先生，”狛枝叹了口气，他真的很无奈。“那具体多长时间呢。”

“唔……”他小小的患者挠了挠自己毛茸茸的头，皱着眉头冥思苦想。“十几分钟？”看到狛枝神情不对，这个人飞速改口，“那，那就七、八分钟？”

……这种商量的语气是怎么回事。

“苗木先生……”狛枝努力维持自己专业客观的语气。“您的性行为时间，很明显符合正常亚洲男性平均标准的，请您别担心，然后和您的女朋友——”狛枝在女朋友这三个字上加上重音。“沟通好。”

对方张大嘴巴。

“……广告里的东西都是夸大其词的，不要相信它们。”狛枝平淡地说，在句子最末尾他瞥向对方还带着一丝稚嫩的脸，补充一句，“也别相信AV。”

对方挠挠头，困惑的程度并没因狛枝的话而有丝毫的缓解。

“喔、喔。”

不过那也和狛枝没什么关系。

“没问题的话，我就叫下一号了？”狛枝象征性地问，他准备去按下一号的手却被对方的话截下。

“这……这就完了？”他的患者难以置信地问，最开始的那番小心谨慎尽数不见踪影。

“那您还想要些什么呢，苗木先生？”狛枝耐性十足。

“……不用给我开些药吗？不用治疗吗？”

“可您没病啊。”狛枝指出。

“啊……好吧。”对方支吾着答应下来。他自己又嘀咕了一些狛枝听不清的话，类似于“这和之前说的不一样”，最终以叹息为这出闹剧——也不算闹剧，毕竟狛枝的诊室每天接待的患者可比他有个性多了——收场。狛枝注视着对方拿起背包和外套，一路目送恍惚的他向门口走去。

“真、真的不用开药吗？”

一只手握在扶手上的对方转过头，他的脸上是完全的不确定以及些许不知所措。狛枝抬起眼，以自己职业性的微笑安抚对方。

他并不用再说什么话。

“这样啊。对不起，好像给您添麻烦了……”对方挠挠脸颊，神情渐渐放松下来，原本夹紧的双肩也打开。

不知为何，狛枝就是觉得这个人目前的状态更接近于真实，刚才那些话就像是他带着不合尺寸的面具说出来的——虽说，苗木这个人本身到底什么样，和狛枝也没什么关系。

还算好看的笑容爬上对方的面庞。“……我可能哪里搞错了，对不起，那个……”他的眼神飘向狛枝的名牌。“狛枝医生？”

狛枝抬起头，第一次认真地上下打量了对方一番。苗木这个姓氏，在他脑海中，因为这个笑容同他自己的回应动作，于一众普通就诊日的无聊记忆里，悄悄地向上层浮去。

“没关系，这是我该做的，”他说，“苗木先生。”

 

而一周后，这段记忆在悬于被遗忘边缘时，被另一位患者的光临拯救回来。

是周六的下午，两点半，狛枝刚刚打发走只是来添麻烦的罪木，正坐在自己的位置上活动手指。他对面的日向患者已经做完陈述，对方低着头的样子显得懊悔万分。

“呃，医生，”在说了过多和对方此行目的无关紧要的内容后，日向用一种类似于被人扼住喉咙的声音说，“我朋友，他说我不行。”

……这话怎么听着有点耳熟。

狛枝将对方的病历向前翻了翻，江之岛的印章赫然盖在上面，和她本人是一个等级的招摇程度。

“你之前来过？”狛枝不动声色地问。

“呃……是，”日向含糊其辞，“因为之前对女朋友总有……呃，那方面的冲动，就怕——”

“现在是他，男性朋友？之前是女朋友？”狛枝很快抓到了关键。“日向先生您是在做出什么转变吗？恕我直言，性取向这东西并不是您想改变就能改变的——”

“什么？！不是！”日向惊恐地叫出声，“什么？！才不是！我和叶隐才不是！啊！他就是普通朋友！普通的！”

“冷静，深呼吸，”狛枝原本不想打断患者陈述病情，他真的不想，可他怕自己再不插手对方就把舌头咬断，那样的话他还要再劝对方先去急诊。“我并不想探知您和您同学的关系，您不用紧张，日向先生。我只是想帮您——您看，如果我不了解清楚状况，也没法对您诊治，是吧？”

“什么？不是！我真的和叶隐……！啊……不是，对、对不起……”日向深吸一口气，终于稍微冷静了自己的头脑，他精疲力尽地把自己摊在椅子上，垂头丧气。“唉，就我和我女朋友，之前我有点……呃，私下相处的时候会有那种冲动，然后我就到这来了，再之后江之岛——对，是江之岛。”

说到这里日向的思路清晰了。

显然，不论是发生什么，赖江之岛准没错。

“是江之岛！”他大呼小叫，把一秒钟前令自己萎靡不振的忧愁抛到九霄云外，“江之岛啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

喔，惨了。大概又是一个罪木，另一种形式上的。

狛枝在自己头脑中紧急搜索应对对方歇斯底里的对策。说实话，他能做的很局限，毕竟大家都知道江之岛几乎将天下的缺德事做尽，狛枝实在没那个超能力，可以凭借日向的两句怒吼判断对方究竟被江之岛具体干了哪种缺德事。

“抱歉，日向先生，”狛枝十指交叉，语气遗憾，“江之岛院长今天不坐班。至于她具体什么时候坐班，要看她个人的心情。”

红血丝在日向眼睛里蔓延，特别是日向目前正迎着透过窗子打来的光，在狛枝的角度几乎可以把对方的虹膜辨认为鲜红色。而且，不知道是不是狛枝的错觉，日向的头发似乎以肉眼可见的速度在增长。

而狛枝坐在自己的位置上，一动未动，好整以暇。他类似的大场面可见得太多了。

“日向先生，”他慢悠悠地开口，并没花费太大的心思措辞，“您太激动了，请稍微冷静一下——”

“江之岛！”日向似乎已经决计自己对任何事的回答都只能有这一种，所以他贯彻了自己的坚持，并双手撑着桌板，对面前的狛枝怒目而视。他锲而不舍。“江之岛！！！”

尽管被叫的不是自己的名字，狛枝还是礼节性地抬起了眼，看向日向。

“我和江之岛院长的长相还是些许差别的，”他说，“比方说，您看，我们两个人的上眼睑形状以及下颚线弧度——”

咯吱一声，狛枝诊室的门被推开了一条缝。他这份注定不会为狂怒的日向所珍惜的解释说明，因为不可抗拒力，只好胎死腹中。

“对不起，是发生什么事了吗，那个……”

狛枝非自愿的为江之岛收拾烂摊子，就这样被门的咔哒声打断了。伴随着有些莫名熟悉的嗓音，原本在毛玻璃上晃动的人影推开门，探进了自己毛茸茸的小脑袋。

棕发、不高，还有一双颜色和狛枝的有些类似的眼睛。

狛枝朝着突如其来的人声望过去，他马上想起之前听日向说“他说我不行”的耳熟感是哪来的了。

就是这把声音，一天前，相似的时间段，同他讲的“我女朋友说我不行”。

这句话是现如今学生们间流行的用语吗。

“医生，对不起——啊，狛枝医生？”对方声音声中的不确定渐渐散去，狛枝倒是很惊讶对方还记得自己的姓氏。

“没错。”狛枝痛快接下来，他例行公事地缓解患者排队等待的焦虑情绪，“这位患者有些……精神方面点的问题，我会尽快解决好的，还请您稍安勿躁。”

“唔，其实我……”苗木迟疑了片刻，过了几秒他马上补充，“……有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

他向日向的方向望了望，而这个动作很快为他带来了连狛枝都没料想到的停顿。

正握着门把手的苗木，干涩地咽了一口口水，换了一种难以置信的语气。

“呃，”他干巴巴地说，“……日向同学？我没认错……吧？”

此时狛枝才注意到之前在偏题方面巧舌如簧的患者日向，此刻完全噤了声，对方正捧着脸直面着自己。他两颊奇怪地鼓了两口气，神情严肃得像正在听法院对江之岛的不法行为做出审判。

“日向……同学？”苗木又唤了一声，他踮起脚尖，努力朝日向的方向又看了看，可紧绷着后背的日向更加努力地做出了一副难以名状的古怪鬼脸。他几乎把自己的脸完全埋在双手间，所以狛枝觉得这张鬼脸根本就是浪费力气——虽说对方在失控大声呼唤江之岛时，也是在不遗余力地浪费力气。

显而易见，这大概是苗木有生以来最困惑的一天。

“呃……”

苗木的犹疑和尴尬并没有持续多久，他的眼神奇怪地飘向窗户玻璃反射的模糊人影，很快，恍然大悟将那份疑惑于他眼中取代了。

不论苗木是对什么恍然大悟，狛枝都可以打保票，日向对于它的内容肯定不算喜欢。

“……对不起，我认错了。”苗木飞快地道歉。他的眼神游移，最后将它自己安置在狛枝桌子上一盆倒霉的绿植上。他清了一下嗓子，试图扯出一个不那么尴尬的笑容。“抱歉。因为我还有点事，然后刚刚诊室里面有些吵……就无礼闯进来了……”

狛枝不知道日向信没信——苗木的这个掩饰太糟糕，就算是狛枝都能看出来对方现在有多尴尬——他只知道，日向大概是从之前那段莫名的狂怒中缓过神来。

因为他飞也似地逃出了诊室。

日向甚至连自己的背包都忘记带了，那个包孤零零又可怜地瘫在椅子边缘。日向跑到门口时，肩膀还狠狠地撞在苗木身上，引得对方吃痛地倒吸一口气。

电光石火间，诊室里只剩下了狛枝，揉肩膀的苗木，还有呆在就诊座位上的那个可怜的包。它不应该呆在那儿，可是它自己又有什么办法？

狛枝决定帮它一把。他站起身，将日向的遗落品一把勾起，并走出桌后，将背包挂在门口的衣架上。等到这一切动作完成，他坐回了自己的位置，并对目瞪口呆的苗木做了一个请的手势。

“那么，”他说，语气仿佛一切都没发生过，“我今天能怎么帮助您呢，苗木先生？”

他早就习惯了。暂且不论他本身的目的，江之岛肯聘请他就是要他收拾烂摊子，要他妥善解决这些间接来自江之岛院长的亲切“问候”。

相互利用就是这样。

而他的小小患者似乎还没缓过神来。是狛枝又唤了几声后，对方才恍惚着坐到了椅子上。

在突然降临的寂静中，抽拉声格外响亮。

对方不说话垂着头，两只手捏在衣摆下缘接近口袋的位置。狛枝盯着对方被阳光照亮的半边脸。

“……日向同学为什么……”过了好一阵儿，狛枝才再次听见对方开口，虽然说的话大概只是喃喃自语。“……所以他说的是真的吧……他那么德高望重所以……唔。”

“苗木先生？”狛枝耐性十足地又重复了一次。

“啊？什么？！啊……我真是……”苗木被吓得不轻，他将自己的视线对准狛枝，叹了口气后抓着胸口。“……对不起……狛枝医生……”

这句话听起来几乎有些愧疚。

可他又有什么值得向狛枝抱歉的？因为大惊小怪或者死缠烂打吗？这两个狛枝见识过不少，苗木这种程度实在上不了台面。

狛枝的眼睛瞥向对方的手，那两只手已经没有在口袋周围活动。

“对不起，我失态了。”不知为何，狛枝这位没病却硬要坚持自己有病的患者突然镇定下来。他拍拍自己的脸颊，用一种下定决心似的眼神看向狛枝。“这次来是因为……我上次表述得有误。”

“噢？”狛枝扬起一条眉。“您尽管说，苗木先生。”

他倒是想看看对方又想干嘛。

“嗯……其实是那个，我回家之后发现我……”他的小小患者又顿了一下，语气古怪，“狛枝医生，能不能给我做个检查呢？”

“什么检查？”

“就是……呃，我感觉有点不舒服……”对方皱着眉头思索了一会，像是在找合适的词。然后，不负狛枝的期望，对方的嘴巴里蹦出了几个不得了的词。“我是说，我的生殖器。”

……是狛枝孤陋寡闻，他行医这两年，还是第一听见某个患者这么直接、这么教科书式称呼那个地方的。

“你想做性病检查？”狛枝反射性地问，他把后面那句“你有性行为吗”勉强吞回肚子，因为他想起了上次对方磕巴了半天才磕巴出来的女朋友。

“啊？”对方的神情不是恍然大悟或者害羞，反而像是非常感谢被做出选择。“对对对，没错！”

……真是个怪人。

“裤子脱掉。”

狛枝戴好口罩，又从抽屉里抽出一副一次性医用手套。在他戴上手套的时间里，对方已经麻利地脱掉裤子，并带着无法避免的尴尬用一只手半提着即将滑落的裤子。

狛枝在诊床上铺了一张塑料薄膜，他说：“坐上来吧，面朝我。”

“喔、喔。”对方笨拙地回答。不知道为什么，狛枝觉得对方走向诊床的步伐显得特别……像是为国捐躯……？不是，算是为了理想牺牲那种，狛枝不好形容。这种情况下，狛枝见识的一般人会有懊悔、羞怯、痛苦，甚至茫然的情绪，但这个人不一样，这个人感觉就像是即将要为理想捐躯、为不开化黑暗时代中唯一的火种而燃烧生命，虽说狛枝也不知道自己的诊床怎么就黑暗时代、怎么就该烧了。

他觉得起码诊床是无辜的。

“狛枝医生，开始呀？”坐在诊床上的对方大大方方——需要忽略掉他脸上，那令语气显得毫无说服力的红晕——地说。他的手在这场明显不为自己主人所熟悉的诊治中，显得无所适从。他先是把它们放在光溜溜的大腿上，后来似乎又觉得这样影响狛枝的诊治，所以又把它们挪到后脑勺上。

“别，你放身后就好。”狛枝马上说。他一向不喜欢管自己的病人这些可有可无的方面，可苗木这个类似于嫖娼被人捉个现行的动作实在和他本人太不搭，他就多管闲事了。

“稍微往后仰一仰……好，这样可以。”

狛枝伸出手，而他的小患者像是条件反射性地向后躲了一下。狛枝抬起头，刚想问对方是不是反悔了，然后他的手就结结实实地和对方口中那个“生殖器”撞在一起——反倒像是怕狛枝后悔似的，苗木在接收到狛枝询问目光的一瞬间，就忙不迭地将自己送上来。

“呃……”苗木张开嘴巴。“对不起？”

……职业生涯中首次，狛枝真实感受到了透过手套与他手指接触的，不是厨房里的萝卜白菜，也不是课堂上的硅胶模型，是真真实实长在活人身上的命根子。

真是难以置信，他之前已经看过那么多人的，居然直到现在，才有了这种自觉。

没有更多得时间留给狛枝纳闷，他抓着对方那似乎颤颤巍巍的小东西，大概因为它主人没法完全摒除害羞的情绪以及受到了惊吓的原因，它正没什么精神地皱成一条，可怜巴巴地呆在狛枝的手掌中。

狛枝不算温柔地撑开皮皱，翻转角度，仔细检查。

“哈哈、哈哈……”

这就是他的患者对他工作的第一句评价。狛枝倒不是必须要对方赞扬什么的，只不过他看着对方涨红脸忍笑的模样，现在已经有十足的理由怀疑他的患者以前有没有被人碰过，更别提被他那无中生有的女朋友碰过了。

货真价实的处男，就在他的眼前。

出于职业道德，狛枝还是认认真真地完成了他的本职工作。他把对方那个没迈出过门却硬要说见过世面的家伙什儿里里外外检查了个遍——他检查那两颗球的时候，对方还倒抽了口气——连半颗珍珠疹都没找到。

狛枝站起身，示意对方可以穿裤子了。对方带着脸上未全部消除的红晕，磕磕绊绊地从诊床上跳下。他边扣裤子，边用几乎是期待的眼神盯着狛枝看个不停，似乎在等待狛枝对他的病情做出他幻想中的诊断。

狛枝没法不开口了。

“说实话，”狛枝说，他摘下手套，“你的阴茎是我从医生涯中，见过最完美、最健康的阴茎了。”

他真是实话实说。

这句话的效果是立竿见影的。一般人听到这句话，肯定要欢呼雀跃大声感谢他；然而他面前的苗木，某种意义上同江之岛一般不同寻常，自然不是寻常人的反应。苗木听到这句话，长长地叹了口气，就像是听说以后所有的圣诞节都被取消那般不甘心。

出于专业性，狛枝不该用这种比喻，可对方那张比实际年龄显得更小的娃娃脸，以及那副藏不住失望的模样，就是没法不让狛枝往这个比喻上靠。

“如果你特别想做检查的话，还可以查查前列腺和精液，不过我觉得是你的话，查出什么东西的希望不大。”狛枝补充道。他其实可以不说，可他也不知道为什么，嘴巴就是自己张开了。

“诶？”苗木抬起头，他的眼中又开始闪现小小希望的火花，直到他注意到后面那个词究竟是什么，火花中掺杂了一丝尴尬的杂质。“精……唔。那个算了吧，前列腺检查怎么做的呀？现在可以做吗？”

“………你想做也可以，不过我猜你不会喜欢，而且也得不到你想要的东西。”狛枝将废弃品尽数丢进医疗垃圾桶。

“在我这里只是浪费时间而已，苗木先生。”狛枝坐回座位继续说，他这次没着急去叫下一号。

“你在……”苗木顿了一下，而狛枝注意到对方的手又下意识地去摸口袋。“……说什么？”

……他其实不应该在这里摊牌的。

不过对方有点意思，而且江之岛捎给了他这么多热情洋溢点的“问候”，他就随便回敬一点，没什么关系的。

有来有往，才是筑建良好劳资关系的关键。

想到这里的狛枝冲苗木笑了笑。

“我不知道你之前经历了什么，也不知道日向先生——对不起，是这么叫的吧？——之前经历了什么，江之岛院长有她的做法，我也有我自己的做法，我在这确实是有我的原因，不过这不代表我必须使用她的办法。”狛枝双手十指交叉，用手背撑着下巴，说出了自从他坐诊以来说出的最长的一段话，“如你所见，我一直都是现在这样做的，之前是这样，之后也不会改变。我不介意苗木先生您再来找我，也不介意继续给您做您要求的检查，只不过——”

狛枝的视线这次毫无保留地停在对方的口袋上。“我就是觉得，这对您来说，大概也是一种浪费时间吧，苗木先生？”

“……唔！”

对方先是下意识地去捂口袋，然而在手指到达前，他的脑子先转了回来，于是所有无谓的动作都停了。

又是这种感觉，不合适面具摘下后的真实感。狛枝盯着苗木，注视着对方轻叹了一口气的样子。

“啊……果然露馅了啊……”

狛枝之前就注意到那只录音笔了。

他猜苗木大概是因为某种特殊身份来给江之岛找麻烦，或者是出于单纯的个人恩怨来报复，然而他没猜到苗木居然和江之岛没有任何私人交集，并且他的身份是如假包换、毫无背景的普通学生。

第一次见面后，他有些兴趣，就稍微做了些调查。

对方的信息好找得让他觉得一切是陷阱。小学、中学，大学还有院系的详细信息就明晃晃地在Facebook主页上挂着，联系方式里，他的手机号码，电子邮箱和医院系统里登记的一模一样。狛枝顺手搜了一下他的电子邮箱，甚至还找到了他当初排号舞园沙耶香握手会的记录，以及注册某个热门消消乐游戏的会员信息。

他大概是快毕业了，狛枝甚至还找到了一份他的简历。非常普通的人生轨迹，简历基本毫无亮点，除去这个人的兼职经历中有一些志愿者工作。

“不过您大可放心，苗木先生，”狛枝继续说，想要打消他这位“病人”的顾虑，“只要您别妨碍到我，我就不会做多余的事。而且，”他耸耸肩。“我和江之岛院长的关系，也没亲密到可以分享工作和义务以外的话题。”

这他倒是没说谎。

“……别妨碍到你，是什么意思？”

苗木的语气平静得出奇。他看向狛枝的眼神清澈而坚定，带着一种……

狛枝形容不上来的感情。

没有人这样看过他。他更习惯于别人失望或是指责的目光，那才是他的专长。

“字面意思啊，”狛枝继续无所谓地说，“就像之前说的，您尽管放心好了，因为一般情况下我觉得您很难触及到——”

“少年天才，双修博士，毕业后就直接进入顶尖的XX医院，我还想问你究竟是为什么在这里呢，”苗木的话语没有丝毫怯意。“狛枝医生。”

喔，所以他的小“患者”回去也是有做他的功课的。

……不过这就说明他应该充分意识到，把自己乱七八糟的相关信息都挂在网络上、任君浏览，是有多危险吧？或者说……

这个人，是觉得自己没有任何把柄可以被抓到吗？

……也有可能只是单纯的没有戒心。

脑子还算好用，但是没戒心。

“那您想怎么办呢？”狛枝说，将话题从自己不愿意深入的方向转开，“难道是要我去向江之岛院长告发吗？恕我直言，江之岛院长的个性谁也摸不准，我觉得您的存在并不一定能引起您想象中她会有的兴趣。”

“你……明明可以好好利用那份才能……”

“什么？”

其实狛枝听得清清楚楚。他那毫无诚意、不知是向苗木装傻，还是向他自己装傻的回答，在小小诊室里留下了一段尴尬的沉默。最后苗木摇了摇头，对方眼中有无法掩饰的失望。

啊，这个眼神狛枝太熟了。

没错，就这样对待他是最好的。这是他擅长面对的，就算是他也能处理好。

狛枝张开嘴巴，刚准备发表一番长篇大论，可连第一个字都没倒出来，就被苗木接下的话制止。

“没什么。耽误您的时间了，狛枝医生，抱歉。”苗木飞快地说，他将衣架上挂着的包取下。“日向同学的书包就让我带回去吧，他就住我隔壁宿舍。”

“……”狛枝本该说些平时那些俏皮话的，可他的舌头就是不听使唤。他沉默着目送苗木走到门口，并注视着对方犹豫地转过身。

“不管怎么说……唉，”在苗木离开之前，狛枝听见对方最后说，“谢谢你的忠告，狛枝医生。”

门关上了。

 

明明可以好好利用那份才能。

这是一周前苗木离开时，说的那句话。

这一周里，狛枝没再见过苗木。不过他可以肯定对方没放弃，他有在狛枝坐诊时来过医院，因为狛枝偶尔能看见毛玻璃上有一个徘徊的影子。

是差不多的身高。只是一会儿，便会消失不见。

分诊台脾气一向不太好的护士，这段时间似乎心情不错。狛枝有一天随口问了句，她的回答是最近有个学生跑来做志愿者，帮了不少忙。

然而不论是狛枝还是他的那个患者，他们两个都可以确定的就是，江之岛不会出现在排班表中。她一向随心所欲，想出现就出现，不想出现半年都见不到踪影。狛枝猜如果接触护士们，然后套点情报还是挺好用的。特别对方接触的这名护士，之前还做过江之岛的私人助理。

不过，就算他查到这里，也不会有任何收获。

 

今天是周天，狛枝休假。一般情况下他周天没空，不过他约定中的另一个人爽约，所以他就被从既定的行程表中解放出来，变成了无所事事的状态。

……他不是很喜欢无事可做。

接听到被放鸽子的通知时，时钟指针刚好过了十一点，而狛枝已经给自己冲了第三杯咖啡。对方是个容不下抗议的人，所以他只有接受这唯一的选项。

“你可以去工作。”

对方在听筒里不走心地给了他建议，这个建议在狛枝挂断电话后，就被他随着自己马克杯上的咖啡渍一同冲进下水道。

他可以去图书馆。

 

狛枝到图书馆的时候已经一点一刻。他直接奔向自己心中的那个区域，大概是因为他很久都没有享受过这种私人时光，所以路上没留神，结果差点没在书柜转角处撞到捧了一摞书的人。

“对不起、对不起！”对方慌慌张张的，被书盖过一半的脸拼命向狛枝的方向张望。“是我不应该一口气拿这么多书，你没事吧……啊！！！”

狛枝原本就是险险地帮对方扶下那摇摇欲坠的一摞书，经对方这么一番挣扎，他的努力成果根本没法维持住：最顶端点的几本书忍受不了这份折磨，乒乒乓乓地落在地板上。

“……唔啊，对不起！”

一本书的书脊敲在狛枝得胳膊肘，他先是吃痛地撒手，但在半秒钟后又伸出另一只手按下书摞间突出的几本。他可不想在图书馆中洗个书浴，那很痛的。

“嘘，”狛枝垂下头，轻声说，“放轻松。”

“对——”这声原本似乎会持续重复得没完没了的抱歉，不知是出于他主人都什么原因，戛然而止。狛枝抬起眼，对方的容貌，在这一周间被狛枝不断回忆的那张脸，映入他的眼帘。

棕色的头发，和自己相似，却又完全不同的绿眼睛中，装满了诧异的情绪。

“狛、狛枝医生？”一周未见的苗木因吃惊而轻微口吃起来，同当初他见狛枝时撒“女朋友”那个谎时，是一样的。“你怎么在这儿？！”

“……看书。”狛枝难得老实地回答，看见对方困惑的表情，他好心地补充，“今天休假。”

“喔、喔。”苗木的回答有些尴尬。他弯腰在狛枝的帮助下拾起地板上的几本书，期间连着叹了好几口气。

……狛枝是做什么让他不开心了吗？

回想他们最后一次见面，那确实算不上愉快的经历。

“……这本书也是我想借的。”是狛枝先开的口，他将最后一本书整理好，递给苗木。

“啊……这好像是书架上的最后一本。”苗木说，他先是接过书，犹豫了一会儿又沉沉叹息，将书不是很情愿地再次递给狛枝，“喏。”

因为狛枝一开始没接，对方还将书递得更向前了，但就是不肯再多说什么话。

那本书的书角差点戳到狛枝的鼻子。

“……我就是说说而已，没非看不可。”狛枝缓慢地消化着现状，他完全没料到对方会把书让给自己。“再说，你大概是要用它写论文吧？让给我真的可以吗？我只是消遣看看。”

“……我可以去学校图书馆看看那本还回来没……不对，”苗木的警觉来得有点迟。“你怎么知道我是在写论文？又怎么知道我要用这些心理学的书写论文？”

“……搜索相关人的信息，不是你的专利吧。再说你把自己得的信息在网上挂得那么详细。”狛枝摊摊手，他在对方爆发出下一波质问前，赶快为他们破坏图书馆秩序的行为画上终止符。“那个，我说，我们换个地方吧？”狛枝看着苗木，犹豫了一会儿再次开口。

“苗木……君？”

狛枝最后这样称谓了对方。

 

“现在都是查在线的文献库吧，为什么来图书馆？”狛枝问，他这话倒不是出于恶意，就是单纯好奇。

两个人目前正坐在图书馆附近的小咖啡厅中。苗木点的气泡水在格子桌布上发着噼啪的脆响，而他刚借得那一大摞书就堆在杯子旁。

这摞高高的书堆，把坐着的苗木显得小了。

苗木翻了个白眼。

“现在都是看电子书吧，那狛枝医生又为什么来图书馆呢？”苗木模仿狛枝的语气，他声音里能听出明显的不满。

“……你别叫我狛枝医生了，行吗？”狛枝思考了一秒钟，接上一句对方似乎没料到的话。

“呃？”

“就是，别叫医生了，在私底下。”狛枝其实也搞不清楚自己这个要求的出发点在哪，他觉得不舒服就说了，有的时候他大概同江之岛一样随心所欲，他猜。

所以说实话，他实在没立场说江之岛什么，某种意义上他们是同一类人。

至于坐在他面前的这个人，大概就不一样了。

狛枝咳了一声，将对方正在无声要求的解释，如对方所愿地送上。

“总而言之，回答你那个时候的问题就行了吧？是，我是出于个人原因才来江之岛这里工作的。”狛枝顿了一下，谨慎措辞，他不想让苗木觉得自己是卖可怜之类的，他只想陈述事实，“因为……我不是很擅长处理人际关系吧。之前那家医院，我和同事们关系不是很好，出于某些原因就离开了。然后……”

到这部分确实是事实。

“江之岛院长愿意收留我，只要我帮她收拾她自己之前留下的残局——大概就是你那位同学，叫日向什么的，类似的病人。我没什么选择吧，”狛枝耸耸肩。“毕竟我也要吃饭的。”

“……”苗木神情复杂地看了狛枝一眼，他并有说“你和我讲这些做什么”之类的话。狛枝松了口气。

奇怪，他为什么要紧张？

“所以，休战，可以吗？”

狛枝向苗木伸出一只手，他也没有十足的把握对方会握下来。“抱歉，医院的时候我不应该转移话题的。我就是……不是很想提这些过去。”

“……”

苗木迟疑地看看狛枝，又盯着他伸出的手看了好久。他这样来回看了几次后，叹了口气，松开自己一直皱得紧巴巴的眉头。

“不……我……”苗木终于开口了，他也伸出手，“是我该道歉才对。”

那只手带着狛枝所不熟悉的温度，不重不轻地握在他自己的手上。狛枝以前一直不能理解为何握手的动作可以表明两人重归于好，可目前指尖透过连接处传来的触感，真实地让他感受到自己正在与某人相连。

让他有一种确实可以更近一步的感觉。

“狛枝医……狛枝君，”苗木说，他差点咬到自己的舌头，“对不起……也有我的不对，我什么都不知道，太武断……不对，我大概知道的。”

狛枝眨眨眼，这次换他不理解了。

“呃……”苗木挠挠头，似乎不是很想提接下来的话，但他还是硬着头皮说下去，“唉，我之前能感受到你和江之岛不一样，第一次见面就有这种感觉。但是就是不知为什么，我就像是……不知道和谁闹别扭，”

苗木偷偷看了狛枝一眼，狛枝可以看见他咽了一口口水。

“毕竟以你的才能，明明可以在其它地方真正得以发光的……对不起，自说自话了这么多。再说其实你也和我没什么关系，我根本就没资格指责你……唉，我也不知道自己怎么回事，平时没这样的，都不知道我当时在和谁较劲，也许是我自己吧。”

“……现在也不算没关系吧。”狛枝说，他选择最无关紧要的部分作答，“而且，如果你愿意，我可以帮忙。”

成功转移了话题的狛枝，对上苗木投给自己的视线。

“不论是江之岛的事，还是……你的论文。”他说，“我以前接触过一些心理学。你看过我的资料，应该知道的。”

 

狛枝不知道自己怎么了。

尽管他私底下喜欢研究心理学相关的东西，可他从来没和谁提过。江之岛偶尔甩给他烂摊子时，会用这段过往揶揄他，但这并不是他主动提及的。

话说回来，自从向苗木摊牌之后，他就一直不太像他自己。

然而他自己，原本究竟是什么样？

这狛枝也说不好。

 

经过进一步的接触，狛枝才明白，苗木遇到的不是一点点的论文问题，而是毕业危机。

一切简而言之，就是江之岛又祸害了一个人，连带着把苗木的毕业也搞得危机重重。

苗木的论文导师，天愿，前段时间喜结新欢，成功来了一段黄昏恋。女方比他小了十几岁，不知是天愿想一展自己宝刀未老，还是女方有所要求，总而言之，天愿不知道通过哪个中间人找到了江之岛，要她给自己本应已经退化的功能找回来。

狛枝承认江之岛确实很厉害，又有手段（这也是狛枝现在在这里的一大部分原因），可是逆天而行，真的不行。

这个岁数了，就不该想这种事。

结果和狛枝预料的也差不多：江之岛不知从哪里搞了些不知名的小药片，再加上她那讳莫至深的治疗手段，终于成功让天愿再次站起来了。

当然，是没法用的那种站起来。并且是全天二十四小时的。

苗木的这名导师，想再回味一下青春激情的滋味没回味到，反而是整天拖着肿胀的第三条腿，连学校都没法去。

“不然直接让他退休吧。”狛枝建议道，坐在诊床上的苗木翻了个白眼。

今天又是周六，苗木在狛枝分外熟悉的时间段再次出现，同时出现点的还有他带给狛枝的一叠招聘信息。

苗木说是自己也在看工作，有医学相关的就帮狛枝带过来了。对于狛枝连看都没看，就将它们直接丢在一叠废纸下的行为，苗木一句评价都没有，甚至连狛枝针对他出现时间的吐槽，都没怎么理会。

“那也要治好他吧？退休能解决什么问题？”

“能解决你的问题？”狛枝指出，然而他的话完全没被对方听进去，“你能不能别坐在那，很脏的。”

关于发生在天愿身上的这场惨剧，其实原本和苗木没什么关系，起码应该同苗木能不能毕业没关系。

苗木倒霉就倒霉在，他毕业论文的指导教师是天愿。之前因为各种原因，有苗木方面的（志愿者和兼职活动），也有天愿方面的（被校董事开会、给下属开会，还有自己约会），他们两个人总是完美错开。越拖越临近交初稿的日子，眼看朋友们基本都已经完成初稿，苗木下定决心推了自己的所有活动，然后悲惨地发现天愿更加悲惨的现状。

“小诚啊，情况就是这么个情况，论文你就自己加把劲儿啊，你可以的，老师相信你。”

好不容易接通电话后，苗木得到的只是这样一句不算有诚意的抱歉说明。他为了得到这句不会有任何用的说明，刚接通电话时还被天愿女伴劈头盖脸地骂了一顿。

他，大概是没法毕业了。

“他在家里没法帮你批改吗？”狛枝问，“反正他现在每天呆在家里，也是无事可做吧。”

“狛枝君，你问之前能不能设身处地地想一想，”苗木没好气地说，他刚刚已经被狛枝拉下诊床，还被迫洗了两遍手，“如果你现在是天愿院长的状态，你还能有心思工作……不，做任何事都不行吧。”

“……你最后已经不是问句了吧。”狛枝说。刺眼的阳光透过窗子，迎面照在苗木的半边脸上。狛枝盯着对方半眯的眼睛看了一会儿，他转过身，拉过窗帘——自他来这个诊室后，这东西就没被碰过。

“谢谢，这样好多了。”苗木说，他向狛枝笑了笑。

越深入了解，狛枝就越觉得苗木这人不可思议。

从各种意义上来讲，都是。

明明初稿截止日期已经不剩半个月，他居然还想着要从源头上解决问题——不是狛枝说，就算苗木找到了江之岛，后者绝对是中邪了才会听他说话。退一万步讲，江之岛真的善心大发（善心这东西，对于江之岛来说，实际是不存在的），肯帮帮天愿，然后奇迹发生，天愿好了，可以快快乐乐地帮苗木批改论文——姑且不论这些奇迹中的奇迹一同发生的概率有多小，就只看时间：苗木真的能在半个月内完成这些吗？这还不算苗木改写论文需要的时间。

况且，苗木现在连江之岛的影子都没摸到，连第一步都没法开始。

……而且，苗木的样子也不像是想求江之岛，因为狛枝看见苗木又把他那只录音笔拿出来摆弄了。

“你到底想不想毕业了？”狛枝还是没忍住。

“当然想啊，做梦都想。”苗木回答得干脆利落。“这是我目前第二……第三大的愿望吧。”

“喔？”狛枝挑起一条眉。“那前两个愿望呢？”

“帮天愿院长讨个公道、帮日向同学解决他的问题……这两个问题其实本质差不多，反正都是要面对江之岛。”

说实话，狛枝觉得苗木是泥菩萨过江，自身难保，亏他还惦记着别人，说别人那是性命问题，自己只是毕业问题。

对，他还说哪个都不想放弃。

这个人连自己的毕业论文都够呛能完成，居然还想再加上和他们市心最黑的江之岛斗。

狛枝从未见过这样会异想天开的人。

……不过，他并不讨厌这样。

 

苗木又在狛枝这里呆了半个小时，直到狛枝下一个病人出现时才离开。期间对方用熟稔的口吻和几个经过的护士打招呼，而护士们也很热情地回应了他。

“那之后见啦，狛枝君？”苗木说，他同狛枝的病人擦肩而过。似乎是被对方的性别震惊到，苗木盯着对方看了好一会儿，直到被狛枝问了才缓过神、咕哝了一声抱歉，终于自诊室中退了出去。

……他还准备再来吗。

狛枝不知道自己这种心情算是什么。只是一句话而已，他可以准备一大堆说教丢给对方，然而填满他心房的却是一种难以言喻的期待感。

遇到苗木之后他越来越奇怪了。

用奇怪这个词其实不太准确，因为狛枝原本在其他人眼中就是个怪胎，他猜自己再怎么变，也不会有最真实的自己让别人反感。

所以不论苗木这个人对他影响如何，是积极得还是负面的，狛枝都没什么好怕的。不会有比最糟更糟糕的事情了。

他的病人这时打断了他的沉思。

“狛枝医生，好久不见，”与这个诊室明显性别不符的声音说，“我怀了盾子大人的孩子。”

其实来的这个人，用“狛枝的病人”来形容不算准确，因为对方是罪木。

江之岛留下的头号烂摊子，狛枝大部分工作时间的占用者，罪木蜜柑。她心情好的时候会每隔一天来大闹一场，心情不好的时候会一天来大哭三场，而她的心情经常阴晴不定，根本没法判断整体趋势。这间医院实际生意不佳，基本上全靠罪木频繁的挂号来撑门面。

“我已经说过很多次了，我不介意再说一次，罪木小姐，”狛枝说，他现在有些后悔没在苗木走后及时拉开窗帘。可一想到对方并不是会被几缕阳光提前打发走的简单角色，他几乎不存在的懊悔就消失得干干净净。

“我知道是男科，我只是觉得自己怀了盾子大人的孩子。”

“那您应该是看妇科。”狛枝热情地说，他想了片刻又加了一句，“或者精神科。”

“我知道。我觉得自己让盾子大人怀孕了，所以才到你这儿来。”

“那您应该让江之岛院长去看妇科，”狛枝丝毫没减少自己建议中的热情。“然后自己去看精神科。”

“你怎么就不明白呢，狛枝医生，我没法怀孕也没法令盾子大人怀孕啊，你怎么就不明白呢。”

“我不知道您和江之岛院长谁该去看妇科，不过我现在可以肯定，”狛枝为这出逻辑混乱的对话盖上休止符。“就像我之前建议的，您最该去的是精神科，罪木小姐。”

 

如他所料，他下午剩余的时光被罪木完全浪费掉。习惯这些闹剧，也是江之岛交给他的工作中的重要一环，所以他没什么好抱怨的。

当他从医院大门口走出来时，晚风已经有些许凉意。

“……你不要管我！那些家伙也不要管我！当初我最需要的时候，不是谁都不在吗？！假慈悲什么啊，只有盾子大人……只有盾子大人……”

折磨了狛枝一下午的声音被晚风卷着，灌进了他的耳朵。他当时条件反射地一个激灵，以为他自己还在诊室，这只不过是他在罪木冗长陈述间打的一个盹。

“……对不起、对不起，我什么都不知道，也帮不上忙……”

是苗木低得几乎被风盖过的声线，证明这一切不是梦。狛枝四处张望了下，很快在不远处发现了两个人影。

是罪木和苗木。

即使是距离也没有模糊掉苗木神情中的悲伤。他的手悬在半空中，似乎是想去拍罪木因啜泣抖动都肩膀，却又怕自己的动作引起对方进一步的情绪崩溃。

最后苗木抽回自己的手。

“……去见见他们吧，他们真的找你好久了。”苗木低声说，“当然，我没要你去原谅那些曾经欺负过你的人，你最好能离她们多远就多远。只不过，你的那些朋友是关心你的人啊。他们一直担心你，现在也没放弃找你。”

“少在那里自以为是了！”罪木歇斯底里地大叫，“你不准说！不准说！”

她得声音渐渐低了下去，最后她蹲在地上，开始嚎啕大哭。

……他是想把这个无可救药都罪木，也堆到自己待做清单中，毕业论文的上方吗。

还真是有够天真的。

狛枝转过身，很快就将这一幕忘记了。

 

第二天，也就是周天，狛枝的电话又在十一点，发出了令人不舒服的响铃。

狛枝听着那持续重复的一段旋律，差点没把自己手里的马克杯打翻。他心中五味陈杂，不知该如何向他的合作伙伴表达屡次被爽约的不满，等他好不容易准备好了要说的话，却在提起听筒的一瞬间又将它们咽回肚子。

“啊，你好，是狛枝君吗？”苗木的声音在另一侧响起。“对不起，擅自打电话了，你现在方便吧？”

“方便，你说。”狛枝说。听见苗木的声音，而不是某人的爽约通知，他整个人都放松下来，甚至连语气也不自觉放轻柔了。

不对，就算是没被放鸽子，也不至于他像现在这样放松吧。

“因为之前狛枝君说要帮我改论文嘛。我今天下午有空，要不要一起去图书馆？当面改的话，你也容易些。”

“……对不起，”狛枝沉默了片刻。对不起三个字一出口，他就后悔了。“我今天下午有约，不好意思啊，苗木君。”

“啊……好可惜。”对方在听筒里的声音是真诚的惋惜。“那狛枝君下午玩得开心？正好我也有点事要处理，那就今天下午做吧。改天再和狛枝君约喔？论文的事，谢谢啦！”

听到对方这番话，狛枝的情绪又好转了。

……这些天里，他的情绪简直要比罪木的更阴晴不定。

“那就改天再见，”狛枝说，“苗木君。”

 

改天就是周三。他们那天晚上又见了一面，因为狛枝要把改好的论文交给苗木。苗木的论文写得中规中矩，没有狛枝想象得那么差，也不如他期望得那般好。

狛枝知道自己这个说法很奇怪。

而苗木又例行公事一般，给他带了一叠医学相关的招聘启事。狛枝觉得对方差不多应该心知肚明，这些东西自己根本没碰过。

毕竟苗木只是带给他，却从未向他寻求反馈。

那一晚苗木特别开心，连连向狛枝道谢。他强烈要求请狛枝喝东西，热情的老板娘就顺势凑了过来，把自己的产品从头到尾介绍了个遍。和自始至终同陌生人保持礼貌距离的狛枝不同，苗木认真地聆听对方的话语，自心底表达自己的感谢。

狛枝，好像有点发现是哪里不对了。

他盯着老板娘呈现给苗木暖意洋洋的笑脸，又四下看了一圈：邻桌的两个学生也加入了他们的对话，带着狛枝从未自他人身上接收过的真挚笑容，很快变得同苗木熟识起来。此时此刻就是证明，更不要提之前医院里，对谁都没有好脸色的前台突然的好心情，护士们对苗木真挚的问好——

……不对，他不是从没没被人那样笑过。

在苗木关于中期的咕哝，和他那过几秒就要再重复的道谢中，狛枝突然意识到，他有被人用这样温暖的笑容相迎过，起码现在是。

他视线的中心，苗木暖洋洋地向他笑着。

 

“所以我不是说过，”狛枝叹了口气，头疼地看向眼前的两个人。“周六都是我坐班，别人不会来的。你尝试再多次也没有用，换个时间来可以吗，苗木君，还有，日向先生？”

今天是周六，苗木相当准时地出现在狛枝的诊室里。一同出现的还有他手中的一叠招聘信息，以及一名十分不情愿、狛枝以为自己再也见不到的日向。

话中最后被点名的日向，正把脸埋在自己的手掌中。偶尔在指缝间露出的痛苦表情，正说明着这一切并非他本愿。

经历了上次那毕生难忘的经历后，对于取回自己某部分身体机能，恐怕日向已然不抱有任何幻想。

“苗木让我好好和你解释……我是觉得没什么解释的必要了，现在。”日向颓废得几乎是瘫在椅子上。“还有什么好解释的呢，我已经是个废人了。”

日向的故事，狛枝至此总算是从头到尾地听了一遍。作为一名健全的青年，日向不可避免地与女同学情投意合，并陷入恋爱。初恋的日向什么都不懂，笨拙又全心全意地待自己的她，到这部分为止是完全没问题的。

直到某一天，日向向同寝留级数年的叶隐表达了自己的小苦恼。七海是个特别好的姑娘，长相可爱、身材很好、善解人意又会玩游戏，大概是全体宅男的理想型了。日向不应该有什么怨言的，他也确实没什么怨言，只不过他这个毛头小子没什么经验，经常会在亲热时，被自己自己女友过于优秀的身材搞得血气方刚。

“你说什么……？就是你们两个还没本垒的意思吗？也太慢了吧，都几个月了。”熬了一晚赶作业的叶隐也许根本没意识到自己说什么，他躺在床上呵欠连天，内心不断祈祷自己的好哥们良心发现，赶快放他去睡觉。

日向接下来又花了不少时间向叶隐解释，七海是个特别好的姑娘，可能连小黄书都没看过，他们两个每次出去只是牵牵手，接吻也是浅尝辄止。

“你说，”日向真心诚意地问，“我每次有亲密举动的时候，都有那种想法，我是不是太猥琐了？我是不是在玷污她？”

“啊？”在日向冗长的扪心自问中，变得昏昏欲睡的叶隐随便接下来，“啊，是！没错！你不该这样的！”

这就埋下了祸根。

 

“所以你就找到江——”狛枝还没把罪魁祸首的姓氏的第一个字说完，就被眼疾手快的苗木捂上嘴巴。

“嘘！”苗木一本正经地做了个噤声的手势，他神情认真得有点可爱。“不能在日向同学面前提那个人名字的，不然会有很糟糕的事发生！”

糟糕？再糟糕又能怎样？狛枝什么大场面没见过。

“院长的？”狛枝随口问。日向在诊室的那段失控——语言功能退化到只能使用江之岛三个字与各类语气助词——适时光顾了他的大脑。

天知道江之岛对她可怜的患者都做了些什么。

“是……”日向说，他抓着胸口，边说边喘，神色十分痛苦，“每当提起她都名字，我就变得不像我自己，血都往脑子里冲。每当想到她，我就像变成了一名恶魔，我就，江——”

日向停了。他双眼充血，大喘粗气，两只手挣扎着举到半空，扼住了自己的脖子。

是苗木再次伸手，捂住了日向的嘴巴。被迫咽下去的两个字，就像是浇灭烈火的冰水，令日向那刚刚充血的眼睛逐渐恢复了原本的色彩。

“抱、抱歉。”日向有气无力地说。

显而易见，江之岛这位身材能令许多男士（还有一部分女士）大脑充血的热辣前模特，不出意外地也能令日向的大脑充血，虽说对日向来说，是真正物理意义上的大脑充血。

“好吧，”像是刚刚从鬼门关走了一遭的日向抹了一把冷汗。“我刚刚说到哪了？”

再之后的故事狛枝也能猜到。因为怕被人认出来，日向找到了江之岛的黑心医院，他也真是够倒霉的，因为那天江之岛居然足够无聊到在诊室坐诊。

“什么嘛，就这么点问题啊。真让盾子我大材小用啊。”那一天的江之岛从椅子上站起身，病恹恹地咧嘴笑着。这个笑容狛枝相当熟，所以不用听太多描述就能在脑海中形成那副他并不想看见的画面。

这一幕是日向能想起来的、关于自己治疗过程的最后记忆。要按狛枝的话来说，日向失忆对他来说挺好的，因为一般江之岛那样笑了之后，就准没好事。

话说回来，江之岛的话，就算她不笑，也没什么好事。

而日向浑浑噩噩地拖着无力的身体回到学校后，等待他的只有关于自己之前烦恼直接被碾碎吹飞、他余生大概可以遁入空门的惊喜发现。

 

“其实我一开始觉得这样挺好的，只要能呆着她身边、看她的笑脸，我就很满足了。”日向扶着自己的额头。“但是我没想到，前段时间七海来问我，是不是她没什么身为女性的魅力。然后我把这句话拿去找叶隐，问他是什么意思——”

“然后他说你不行，”狛枝指出，“你才开始觉得自己这样不行。”

“……是。”日向不太情愿地承认，“他说我这样是对女性身体的不尊重。我倒是没这么想，我就是想让七海快乐……”

“恕我直言，”狛枝总结道，他及时打断，因为他可不想再听一遍日向这没什么意思、酷似中学生的青春期烦恼，“我从未见过像你这样没有主见的人。”

“那还真是谢谢了。”日向没好气地说，“希望你以后被某个人迷得神魂颠倒时，还能记得主见这个词。”

“……不要吵架。”

苗木及时熄灭了两人间剑拔弩张的气势。他站在两个人中间，日向见状识趣地住嘴，又瘫在椅子上一心一意地叹气；狛枝倒是还张着嘴，他话匣子里还有一大堆歪门邪理，根本没有就此收住的意思。

“别的都不重要，我们现在不是要解决日向同学的问题吗。狛枝君，我就直接问了，你有没有关于她治疗手段的线索？”

“起码我不会为某个特定的人神魂颠倒，我不会因为某个人改变自己的——”狛枝认真地反驳，他也不知道自己和一个在校学生较什么劲儿。他一般懒得理会日向，可这个问题，他无论如何都想辩驳对方。在终于酝酿好自己的长篇大论之时，他却被苗木的疑问吸引走了注意力。“我不太确定。据说她几年前去找催眠师学——啊。”

狛枝停下了。

喔，这真不像他。

“……狛枝君，你怎么了？”苗木察觉到不对，他小心翼翼地注视着神情古怪的狛枝。

……这太不像他了。

连他上学的时候，都没犯过这么低级的错误。

“……目前来看，日向先生的症状非常像是……有精神方面的障碍。我怀疑她用了催眠的手法。”狛枝没有回答苗木，他板着声音说，“她应该不止用了催眠，因为她——”

好极了，连着两次。

狛枝像是突然缓过神似的，把接下来的话咽进了肚子。

“抱歉。”他挂上自己的笑脸，在接待患者时惯用的那种。无视了日向对苗木的抱怨“这家伙到底值不值得信任啊”，他无辜地抛下了下一句话，“关于江之岛院长，我能说的就这么多了。”

几乎是即刻的，日向从椅子上跳了下来。

“江之岛！”只是一瞬间，他的眼睛就红得像是要滴血一般。“江之岛啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

 

那之后苗木花了好长时间才将日向安抚下来。而狛枝全程站在他身边，尽职地做了一名旁观者：他双手插着口袋，一点儿忙都没帮。

“如果真的是催眠疗法，那我想明天给他试一下。”苗木轻声说。刚刚筋疲力尽的日向才昏睡过去，他也累得几乎虚脱了。

狛枝不知道苗木向自己说这番话是什么意思。

“喔。”狛枝只好说。

“……你能过来吗，狛枝君？”苗木问，他的声音有些犹豫，“嗯……我和日向同学太熟了，应该不行，然后他还怎么都不肯去找医生——”

“对——”狛枝张开嘴。

“不，不用道歉，我知道狛枝君周日有……安排，”苗木在最后一个词的选择上花了半秒钟。“我应该是晚上再行动，所以如果狛枝君那边结束了，还有时间的话……”

苗木向狛枝苦涩地笑了一下。

“再帮我一次，好吗？”苗木说。

……你怎么知道我这周日是有约的。

狛枝原本想问的是这句话，然而见到对方的笑容后，他满脑子想的都是“你不适合这个表情”。

可最终，不管是哪一句话，他都未能说出口。

 

周日下雨了。

谢天谢地，他那个爽约成癖的合作人，这次没再放他鸽子。平时三句话就会嫌烦的人，这次不知道为何大发善心，向他单方面地聊了整整四个钟头还没说够——天都被她聊黑了。

狛枝抬起手表：还有一刻钟八点。

“所以六岁的我就把那些东西全炸飞啦，超爽的。”他的合作对象正说到兴头上。“啊，对了，听说罪木那家伙不再找你了？”

经对方这么一提醒，狛枝才想起来自己已经有一周没经受罪木的精神折磨。

就是那次，夜幕下罪木同苗木的对话后，这个一心为江之岛痴狂的女人，奇迹一般地自医院中消失。

就像她从未存在过一样。

“听说她以前的朋友又找到她了，真是让人笑掉大牙，他们以为自己在上演什么追逐青春的戏码嘛？只要我随便用用手段，她还不是赶快爬回来找我——”他的合作人又喋喋不休地陷入自我沉醉。过于敏锐并且黑暗的大脑，带给这个人的副作用就是极致的自恋。

她倒确实是有自恋的资本。

“对不起。”

狛枝唐突地打断，他说：“我晚上还有安排，今天就到这里，可以吗？”

对方用一种诧异的眼神看向他。如果换作之前的他，肯定又要拿着纸笔向对方问个不停。

毕竟，这么长时间了，他从未见过对方有类似于吃惊的表情。像是一切都在她的掌握之中，这个人永远从容不迫。

“……你今天吃错药了？之前都是一个劲儿地问，赶都赶不走。”诧异的表情转瞬即逝，她又换上了那副不耐烦的神情。“随你便吧。走的时候记得把账结了。”

“祝你今晚能有一个稍微不那么坏的心情。”狛枝出于惯性地说。他太清楚了，眼前这个人心情不爽，要换多少人遭殃。

……可这种想法，好像不太像他？

将因注意力欠佳而只潦草写了几笔的一叠纸，自桌子上收起，狛枝把它们收到了自己的文件夹中。

 

“啊……”

穿着拖鞋，披了一件外套的苗木，站在宿舍楼的大厅，他张大嘴巴。

“就是这里没错吧？这位先生，算我完成任务了吗？”看起来不是大一就是大二的学生站在宿舍大厅里，叽叽喳喳。他的身后站着的、裤脚已经被雨水浸湿的人，正是狛枝，然而他似乎对自己的现状并不怎么在意：狛枝慢条斯理地收好自己的雨伞，又整齐地为它套上一次性伞套。

“没错，谢谢你啦。”狛枝说得很客气，他的动作更是客气：他从钱包里抽出一张纸钞，递给那名学生。

苗木在看清纸币的金额后，嘴巴张得更大了。

“狛枝君可以给我打电话啊，我能下去接你的。”在替狛枝做来访人员登记时，苗木止不住地抱怨。

“外面正下雨呢。”

“又不是没有伞……啊，你到底从哪赶过来的啊，身上都湿了！还有，那个，”苗木犹豫了片刻，似乎觉得自己不该多管闲事，却最终被心疼的情感动摇了自己不多嘴的决心。“……你太大方了吧！”

“江之岛院长这方面还是挺大方的，”狛枝不以为意地说，“而且我自己也有点积蓄。不用为我担心。”

“……唔，”苗木瘪了瘪嘴。“……你这根本不算在那儿讨饭吃的生活嘛，真是的。”

“对不起、对不起，”狛枝说，“你替我找的那些信息，我之后会仔细看的。”

“真的？！”苗木跳着转过身，他的脸上带着特别期待的笑容，眼睛一下子就被狛枝的话点亮了。

自己随便一句话能让对方如此兴奋，这是狛枝完全没料到的。说实话，狛枝其实不太明白对方为什么会为此兴奋，狛枝只是去看看资料，连换工作的承诺都没做，而且就算狛枝真的换工作，苗木又能从中得到什么好处呢。

不过狛枝倒是很享受对方这种态度。

狛枝注视着对方充满期待的眼睛，神情在自己没留意的情况下，变得柔软了些。“……我曾经说给你的，一句假话都没有喔。”

他确实没说过假话，只是有保留一些信息，又抹去了一些信息。

没说出口的话，就不算假话，是吧。

 

他们走了没多久就到了苗木的寝室。一路上所有人都在向苗木热情地打招呼，甚至有几个人把他们善意的笑脸分享给了狛枝。

“是你朋友吗？”一个将头发染成奇怪粉红色的男生对苗木说，他得到肯定后一巴掌拍在狛枝的肩膀上，拍得狛枝有点疼，“不赖嘛，老兄。你看起来正式八经的，特有意思，改天一起打游戏啊，我们这边有战无不胜的七海战神。”

狛枝揉揉自己的肩膀，而苗木很不好意思地向他笑笑。

“不好意思，左右田同学人比较热情，”他吐着舌头说，带着狛枝停到一扇门前，“我们到了喔。”

门咯吱地一声开了。

推开的门后，不出意外地是日向生无可恋的脸。日向是在苗木的寝室里等着的，他无所事事地坐在苗木的椅子上，摆弄笔记本。据苗木称，日向不想让叶隐知道这件事，所以才选在苗木的寝室。

……那前两次，他去找那个同学坦白干嘛？

狛枝没多这个嘴。他安安静静地将自己的伞置于伞架，又将外套挂在衣架上。在他收拾东西的期间，旁边的两个人已经迫不及待地开始。

苗木指导着日向，让后者躺在床上。他的那个硬邦邦的躺姿，没比木头好到哪去。

“现在吸气、呼气、吸气、呼气……”

“能不能赶快直接催眠啊，苗木，我们都吸了快半小时了。”

“你根本不配合放松，我又不是催眠曲，听听就能让你睡着的。”

“我觉得自己挺放松的啊。”日向说，过一会儿他又补充，“不然你给我放放催眠曲？”

在狛枝到来之前，苗木就在尝试性地给日向催眠。不过苗木一没经验，二对于日向来说没有陌生治疗师的尊严，所以他们陷入了目前无法回避的困境中。看他们这个样子，估计持续到下辈子都不一定能催眠成功。

狛枝听着两个人的没有丝毫进展的对话，在苗木的寝室里踱来踱去。据称和苗木同寝的是一位公子哥，日日走读，宿舍租下来只是为了放一放课本。

狛枝走到苗木的书架前，随手抽出一本书。

“不行，我已经吸不下了，今天空气摄入量太多，我的肺快炸了。”

“……不是也叫你呼气的吗！”

“你试试催眠曲呗？我真不行了，放段英文听力也行。”

狛枝翻了几页，又将书放归原位。他的衣袖不小心蹭到书架上摆的相框，这引起了他的好奇。

狛枝伸出手。

一共两个相框，一张照片大概是苗木同他的父母，以及，妹妹？另外一张狛枝就不是很确定了。

狛枝举起相框，朝着灯光，在有些许褪色照片中，寻找苗木的身影。

这大概是他小学时候的照片，可能四、五年级吧。在照片的中心靠右的部分，狛枝很容易就找到了小学生苗木的身影：小小的脸上神色稚嫩，眼睛和现在差不多，不过挂在这样小的一张脸上，就显得它们大得快溢出水来。他似乎从小学起，相对于同龄人来说，人要整个小一圈。同辈男孩子的海洋，几乎将他埋没。

……不过，为什么要放小学的照片？一般都会放中学或者大学的照片吧，因为通常来说这两个阶段，感情更好。

虽然对狛枝来说，不论哪个阶段都差不多。

都是一样差。

狛枝再次伸出手，准备将照片放回原处。在他即将松手那一刻，他的目光注意到了照片上烫上去的一行字体。那一般是标注时间，还有表明是具体哪个小学。

这张照片也不例外。

狛枝的食指隔着玻璃，拂过那一行字。相框玻璃上没有一粒灰尘，狛枝猜苗木平时一定很珍惜这张照片，经常打理。

凉凉的玻璃逐渐被指腹温暖，这种感觉就像是被照片里的对方回应了一般。明明缺席了对方之前二十几年的人生，通过这一张小小的相片，却能感受到正在和对方的过去，一丝一扣地连接。

不可思议的感觉。

狛枝的手指继续向前滑。暖光的灯光让一切显得朦胧而美好，背景音中连苗木无奈的还嘴声都显得很温暖，他觉得舒服极了。他上学之后就很少有这种类似的安心感，他猜可能和他父母早逝有关。而现在，在一个学生略显简陋和杂乱的宿舍中，他不知为何又感受到了非常久违的安心感，就像是周身都被柔软而温暖的美好包裹，他再也想不起那些令他不快的事情。

直到一条模糊的记忆，像是一记重锤一般敲进他的脑子。

苗木的小学名，狛枝以前见过的。并不是什么顶尖的小学，如果不是那件事，估计很多人一辈子都不会听说过它。

狛枝也是在报纸上看到的。

受害者小学生们全部被抹去了真实姓名。被打了厚码的照片登载在许多报纸的头版上，配了诸如《丧心杀人魔小学连杀七人》、《少年法保护的究竟是谁？》，以及《现代教育人性的缺失》之类夸张的标题。

具体的点就是一名国中生，大概是反社会人格，挑了戒备很松的时段溜进了校园，并残忍地杀害了那所小学中七名小学生。具体怎么结束这场惨剧的，狛枝记得是某位小学生鼓着胆子和那名国中生对话周旋，成功地为保安和警察的到来争取了时间。

狛枝抽回手。

他之前一向以为，苗木的天真是因为对方出生在温暖的家庭，成长在良好的环境，并且收到了身边人许许多多都爱。

他以为对方是没看过黑暗面的。

所以他想要硬碰江之岛，所以他异想天开地想要帮助那么多人，所以他才会对狛枝这种人那样温暖地笑。

只是狛枝这样以为。

 

“现在看着我这枚硬币，日向同学。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你都看对眼了，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“……看硬币，别看我。”

“好、好，看硬币看硬币……哇你别靠这么近啊，苗木！两个大男人这样，奇怪死了。”

“……我不是七海同学真抱歉啊，啊啊啊啊啊！”苗木气得直挠头。“我就说我们太熟了，根本行不通！”

苗木和日向两个人的声音再次清晰起来。狛枝眨眨眼，他自沉思中缓过神。

他想要更多了解对方。

他想要与对方有更多的连接。

他想要熟悉苗木诚的现在，聆听他的过去，更想知晓他的未来。

“你能不能别笑了，日向同学，你这不是越笑越精神嘛。”苗木愁眉苦脸，他攥着的那枚硬币系着的棉线，都被他手心的汗水浸湿了。“我说，你严肃点啦！”

“……你不是叫我放松吗。”

“严肃点的放松！现在就是——诶？”苗木还没反应过来，他手中的硬币就被抢走了。他稍微有些迟钝地沿着方才银色硬币划过的轨迹看去，然后不能理解似的叫出了狛枝的名字。“狛枝君？”

是狛枝拿走了他的硬币。那枚硬币现在正在半跪在床沿上的狛枝握在手中，在阴影中，它闪烁着一种低低的光泽，同狛枝几乎被发丝遮挡的眼中的是类似的。

“……”苗木只是注视着狛枝，他没再说话。

“你们的进度实在太缓慢了，”狛枝简短地说明，他一撒手，将棉线提着的硬币垂在日向面前，“现在一切都听我的。”

“什么啊，你这家伙，只是一个男科的……”日向的不满来得很快，不过狛枝堵他嘴巴的话也不甘示弱。

“叫我狛枝医生，”他说，“我大学时最开始的专业是精神卫生学，出于某些原因转了专业，不过后期也辅修了一个心理学博士，我有催眠治疗的成功经验，你现在还对我的资质有什么疑问吗，日向先生？”

虽说被治疗的那个人，差点被我害死。

这句话被狛枝选择性地保留。

日向咽了一口口水，他已经被狛枝的气势灭了继续逗嘴的欲望。

“没，完全没有。”

 

真的是很奇怪。

就在昨天，仅是在拌嘴过程中不小心说出的催眠一词，都让他乱了阵脚，可他现在却主动来做这件事。

一开始他只是觉得苗木有意思，于是像是喂猫一般，一点点地挤出在中心外围打转的信息。偶尔出于好玩才伸出的援手，只是想看看对方能走多远。

他可从未想过将自己本身卷入其中。

至少是今晚之前。

 

“可以了吗？”

苗木小声地问。他和狛枝面前，刚刚还是他头痛制造机的日向，现在终于老老实实地躺在床铺上。

“嗯。”狛枝说，他吸了口气，转头面向苗木，话语中带着与他平日大相径庭的犹疑，“……如果我说了什么……奇怪的话，你一定要及时制止我。”

“奇怪的话？”苗木不太能理解地反问，他又看了一眼时间，想了片刻只有硬着头皮答应，“好、好的，我尽力。”

“……应该不会发生什么，我只是……问几个问题。”狛枝不太确定地说，直到他冰冷的手被另一个人温暖的掌心覆盖。

“狛枝君，加油！”那只手的主人用另一只手握着拳头，给他打气。

狛枝迟疑了片刻。可能是因为对方的温暖过于舒适，他甚至觉得某种程度上，自己混乱的思绪终于缓缓沉淀下来。

在准备行动的前一秒，他的身体自然而然地回握了那只手。

“那么，开始了喔。”他说。

 

如果日向也失败了，怎么办？

说实话，狛枝从未考虑过这个问题。

这种危险的治疗本来就不该发生，尤其是不该经过他和苗木这两个没受过专业训练的人之手，发生在这样一个随随便便的寝室中。

他还是同大一下半年的自己是一样的，不论外在表现得如何，对于这样一个摆在自己面前的机会，他的内心摩拳擦掌，欢喜不已。

他和正常人不一样。他没有针对于危险的回避机能，只要有对他来说有获取的价值，不论是物质方面还是精神方面，他就会迎着一切枪林弹雨冲上去。他实际上也不会在乎给别人带来多少困扰。

就像他之前说过的，他本质上和江之岛没什么不同。

尤其是在，他已经为对方做了厚厚一沓对话记录的情况下。

 

事实证明，日向确实是被江之岛做过催眠治疗。不过这个效果过于强劲，狛枝怀疑江之岛还动用了自己那方面的关系。

他们都是江之岛的共犯。只不过狛枝为了自己想要的资料对一切视而不见，而另外一个人则是因为无可救药的爱而一次次妥协。

“她……她说我必须成为别人，必须成为那个人……”日向精神恍惚，断断续续地说，“她问我，在我心中最性无能的人，是谁……”

“你怎么回答的？”狛枝问。

日向张了张嘴巴，他很久都没有发出任何声音。

“神座出流。”他最后说。

呆在狛枝身后的苗木爆发出一阵被蒙着的、掺杂了笑声与倒抽气的惊呼，狛枝回头做了一个噤声的手势，而苗木捂着自己嘴巴，不停小声道歉。

狛枝转过头，他莫名觉得这个名字有点耳熟。

接下来他又给日向做了许多心理暗示，暗示对方只是日向本身，同什么神座出流没有关系。狛枝不知道仅有一次的纯催眠治疗，能让日向好转多少，毕竟对方可能是大脑被江之岛做过手脚的。

“你知道那个她暗示你成为谁吗？”

日向刚刚恢复意识，苗木就凑了过去，神秘兮兮地说。

“她让我成为别人了？怪不得只要一提她名字，我就像变了个人，”日向不满地嘟囔，“谁啊？”

“神座出流。”

“……啥。”日向的下巴都要掉下来了。

“是你自己选的，”正在收拾东西的狛枝见状说，他正准备离开，“她让你说你心中最性无能的人，你说的神座出流。”

“……噗——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”张大嘴巴的日向没忍住笑出声，他笑了一会儿又捂着自己头，神情复杂——狛枝不太理解日向这个震惊到爆笑再到厌恶的转变，究竟是怎么达成的，不过他也不想多管闲事。“我倒是对自己这个回答挺满意啦……不过为什么偏偏要我成为他……我可不想成为他那样的人啊……”

“是你自己说的。”苗木的声音很无奈。“虽然我也不喜欢神作校长，不过你这个潜意识的回答实在……”

“……他是谁？”原本不准备再插手日向事情的狛枝，听说苗木也认识神座，终于问出口。他站在门口，手里拿着自己带来的伞，整装待发。

“啊，狛枝君要走了吗？”

没等狛枝的回答，苗木就飞快地套上鞋子，抓起外套和雨伞，小跑到狛枝身边。他的动作一气呵成，脸上神情焦急，简直就像是怕狛枝会马上插上翅膀逃走。“他是……我和日向同学小学时的校长。我送你出去吧，狛枝君。”

狛枝刚想以外面正在下雨回绝，苗木就抛出了令狛枝无法拒绝的额外放送。

“我在路上给你讲吧？”他说，“我小学的事？”

 

雨水淅淅沥沥地敲在伞面上，顺着伞骨滚下，又落在了石路上大大小小的水洼中。

昏暗的路灯是阴雨夜晚的唯一光源，团团灯光模糊在雨雾中，向前延伸至狛枝看不见的地方。已经很晚了，路上只有苗木和狛枝两个人，他们各自撑着的伞，偶尔会因为时近时远的距离轻撞在一起。

狛枝深吸了一口气，是潮湿绿叶植物的香气。已经很接近夏天了。

“对不起，我不是故意瞒着狛枝君，”良久的沉默后苗木开口，他声音在清凉的雨夜显得特别清亮，“我一开始没觉得这……必须要说，直到刚刚狛枝君问的时候，我才觉得你应该是要知道的。我不是说觉得这段过去无所谓，我很重视它，我不知道怎么说……”

苗木说到这里叹了口气。

“我不想回避它，也不想过于沉溺其中无法自拔……那段经历到现在，留给我的大概就是对于失去的、那许多重要之人的缅怀。因为已经决定继续向前走，所以我只想平常心对待它。”

狛枝没有说话，雨水敲在伞面的声音很能舒缓被紧绷的神经。

“……狛枝君之前没问，我就没想到说。”苗木挠挠头，继续说，“对不起，说得乱七八糟的。那个，狛枝君，你能理解吧？”

“……这证明你确实做到了平常心对它，”狛枝用一种实事求是的口吻说，“我觉得挺好的，不是谁都可以做到的。”

雨还是淅沥沥地下着，两个人的伞又撞在了一起。

“嗯……”苗木稍微将伞倾斜，疑问地看向狛枝。“‘不是谁都可以做到的？’……嗯，我还没说具体时什么事吧……这个也能查到吗，我以为那时候的新闻都会化名的。”

“确实有化名，”狛枝承认道，“是我刚才看到了你放在书架上的照片。上面有校名还有时间，我推断出来的。”

“……这样啊，狛枝君真的好聪明啊。”苗木感叹道，大概是觉得冷，他换了一只手撑伞，并把刚刚撑伞的手放进口袋，“就是狛枝君猜想那样啦。日向同学和我读同一所小学，他比我大一级，事情发生时他毕业了，而我是五年级——别去问日向同学为什么他现在和我同级啊，他不会说的。神座出流是我们当时的小学校长，那件事之所以会发生，除了犯人本身，也有很大一部分原因是因为校长管理上的疏忽。至于日向同学那个回答，虽然日向同学嘴上没说，不过我猜他心里应该很厌恶神座校长吧，不然也不会那样回答江之岛了。”

狛枝没有插话，他静静地听着。

“那件事的话，再有就是……可能对我选择这个专业，有些推动吧。说实话，我没什么长处，大概唯一的优点就是比常人积极点。这件事发生后，有些同学说和我聊天之后会好过很多，然后老师也说我可能有做心理咨询师的才能，被这么多人鼓励，我就懵懵懂懂地把这个做为自己的目标了。”苗木挠挠脸颊，有些不好意思地笑了。“现在想想，我当时连心理咨询师的意思都不知道，实在是太不知天高地厚，想想都感觉害羞——”

“……我倒是觉得，”狛枝缓缓地开口，“要是你还没资格，那就不会有人有资格了。”

他全都清清楚楚地记在脑子里。

大至苗木受到心理创伤的小学同学、那个原本应该无可救药都罪木蜜柑，小至医院里的护士们、咖啡厅里的老板娘和路人、苗木现在的同学，包括日向，甚至可能还有当初那个行凶的国中生。

大家都会受到苗木的情绪感染。这不像是江之岛的精神污染，它是积极的，引得其他人不禁怀抱希望的光芒。

连狛枝也是。

……在这之前，狛枝都已经忘记了刚上大学时自己的心情。那个自己，那个发现了新开辟的天地，充满乐观地想发挥自己的力量，将整个世界引导到更美好的方向的自己，被现实杀死，并被江之岛和狛枝自己亲手埋葬的，过去的自己。

狛枝感觉到了那个自己推开了棺材盖，也许当初他自己并不如想象得那般，将那段心情埋葬得那样深。

“……我刚上大学的时候学的是精神卫生，后来因为发生了一些事故，差点被学校劝退，”狛枝听见自己说，他猜自己大概是受到了苗木情绪的鼓动，因为这些话放平时他连想都不会想，“导师当时劝我转专业，就是现在我做这个。他说我毫无羞耻心，应该很适合。”

“……什么？！”苗木吓得差点把伞扔掉。“这么说也太过分了！不，我不是说狛枝现在的工作不好，就是导师说那句话，为人师表怎么——”

“他说得没错，我转专业之后确实做得如鱼得水。虽说我还是有点不甘心啦，之后在别的学校偷偷辅修了心理学。”狛枝打断了苗木对自己的辩护，，他眼神温柔地替对方把伞扶正，“你会这样说，是因为还没了解我的本性。我很感激。”

“本性？你在说什么啊。”苗木难以置信地重复，“怎么连狛枝君自己也……”

“嘘，别激动，我只是向你实话实说，这次是毫无保留地实话实说，”狛枝赶快制止了对方即将爆发出来的一大筐说教，他对着苗木笑得很柔和，语气却像是事不关己，“我没告诉你吧。我差点被劝退，是因为给同学做催眠疗法，害他自杀未遂。那位同学本身心理有些问题，然后我利用了这些问题，暗示他做非常危险的举动。”狛枝停顿了一下，他的声音轻轻柔柔的，“听到这里你还觉得我很无辜吗？就在刚刚，我明明有这么不光彩的历史，却没有向日向先生说明，直接给他做治疗、让他无自觉地陷入非常危险的境地了喔？”

“唔，我……”

“……如果告诉我撬开人类的大脑，就能获得他们大脑的秘密，我会毫不犹豫地这么做。”狛枝继续说，他一点为自己辩护的意思都没有，“我就是这样的人，和江之岛院长没什么区别，甚至可能和你小学时碰到那个凶手没什么区别——”

“你才不是！你不准这么说！”

苗木突然的爆发划破了夜空的宁静，也将狛枝打捞出他自给自己制造的的古怪氛围。狛枝眨眨眼，他看见苗木气得整个人都在发抖，后者连伞柄都握不住，最后索性扔了。

撑开的伞在满是水洼的石路上转了几圈，伞柄朝着狛枝的方向，停了。

就连伞柄，好像都在配合自己的小主人，责怪狛枝。

“和他们是一类人……？别开玩笑了……”

狛枝叹了口气，他捡起石路上的雨伞，甩了甩积聚在内侧的雨水，递给苗木，可对方倔强地说什么都不肯接。雨水将对方的原本蓬松的头发，很快打湿为一缕缕的狼狈模样。

最后狛枝实在没辙，只好将那张像是受到了天大的委屈的小脸，纳入自己的伞下。

“如果是一种人的话，为什么都不肯再提大学这段过去？如果是一种人的话，为什么要感到抱歉？如果是一种人的话，”苗木的声音听起来像是快要哭了。“为什么要在给日向同学做治疗时，提醒我要在不对的时候制止你？”

贴近狛枝身体、湿漉漉的小脑袋，正散发着能被狛枝感受到的、湿湿热热的水蒸气。

“为什么要帮我？为什么要帮日向同学？为什么嘴硬说罪木同学无药可救，还要浪费那么长时间在她身上？你之确实犯过错，错了就错了，背着它，向前走。把自己当成一辈子都是整装待发的预备杀人犯是什么意思？”苗木的声音缓缓降了下去，他被雨水浇得冰冷潮湿的手指抓着狛枝衣服的前襟。他抬起头，被雨水淋过的绿眼睛，在夜色中闪闪发光。

“如果你是的话，”他的声音沙哑得令人心疼。“证明给我看，现在就撬开我的脑子啊！”

“……”狛枝的神情无奈而柔软，他把雨伞往苗木的方向倾了倾。

雨水伴着苗木灌满委屈的声线，冲刷在他的背上，可他一点都不觉得冷。狛枝觉得自己几乎把自己一生所能制造的温柔，在这一刻都用尽了，他不知道自己为什么这样，然而只要他注视着眼前淋得可怜兮兮的那个人，他就是没法不这样做。

“你能一样吗。”他最终说。

“……什么？”

“我是说，”狛枝缓缓地重复，他所复述的每一个字都被刻在他心里，“对我来说，你怎么可能和一般人一样呢。我不可能做对你不好的事吧。”

这次没有保留，这次没有删改，这就是他想说的，这就是他对苗木诚这个人，此时此刻所想的全部。

这还是他吗，他不知道。

他只知道起码在这一瞬间，在苗木的面前，他是这个自己。

也只能是这个自己。

“……狛枝君你……”苗木眨眨眼睛，他抓着狛枝衣襟的手指逐渐放开。“你……”

雨可能稍微变小了些。狛枝伸手替苗木拂去了他脸上的雨水，虽说他自己本身也没好到哪去，湿漉漉的掌心反而让对方的睫毛上挂了更多细密的水滴。

苗木像是小狗一样甩了甩自己的头。他不知在介意些什么，狛枝去拂他的脸时，他还条件反射性地躲了下，虽说在他反应过来后，反而主动将自己的脸贴在了狛枝的手掌上。

只不过，在这个过程中，他的脸可疑地浮起两片红晕。

“我就努力做个不是那么坏的坏蛋吧。”狛枝用像是开玩笑的口吻说，他停了一会儿，又加一句，“……下周日，我带你去个地方吧。”

 

之后狛枝收起了苗木原本那把伞。他和苗木共撑一把伞，在逐渐转小的雨声中，一路无言，朝路灯延伸的方向走去。

大概是因为过于舒适的气氛，剩下的路并没有多长，他们没走一会儿就到了门口。保持着相对无言，狛枝同苗木在校门口相视了不少时间，他觉得自己该说再见了，可有些什么东西堵在他喉咙中作痒，令他说不出口那句再见。

是警卫室的保安打破了他们之间古怪的氛围。大概因为他们站得太久了，保安冒着雨前来询问，他在苗木磕磕巴巴、特别不好意思的解释中，将信将疑地离开。等他回到警卫室的时候，狛枝还能看到这个人特别谨慎地趴在玻璃上，直直地看向他和苗木两个人。

他该走了。

“那我走了喔？”狛枝说，他替苗木撑开之前收起的伞，“回去冲个热水澡，不然会感冒的。”

苗木紧咬着嘴唇，不肯说话。

“狛枝君你……”过了好一会儿，苗木抬起头。还处在同一伞下的他，脸对于狛枝来说近在咫尺。“……你刚刚说那句话，是什么意思？”

“哪句话？”狛枝条件反射性地问。

“……就那个，不一样……啊啊，算了，估计是我想多了。”苗木使劲儿蹂躏自己的头发，他的脸涨得红红的，“那就……嗯，再见，现在几点了，我明天还要——啊。”

拿出手机的苗木看了一眼屏幕，而完全僵住。

“怎么了？”狛枝关心地问，他凑上前去，发现现在已经过了十一点。

……他们刚刚在路上，有花费那么长时间吗。

“过了宵禁……”很久之后，苗木才自震惊中缓过来，他止不住地悲鸣，“好惨，回不去宿舍了，怎么办！”

警卫室里的保安又向他们的方向——特别是狛枝的方向——看过来，狛枝猜他大概把自己当成要诱拐大学生的变态。

不过，其实他和苗木没差多少岁，他毕业得很早，工作也没几年，要怪就怪苗木那张酷似大一生的娃娃脸。

“……不然你去我家住吧，不远的。”狛枝及时建议道，他怕再拖下去保安就要叫警察了。

不知为何，他心里有点开心。

“不行……”苗木痛苦地说，听他的声音感觉他快窒息了，“我明天要起早，有中期答辩啊！路上肯定会有堵车的，我早晨还要回宿舍准备材料，我看我就在教学楼门前打地铺吧……”

“别傻了，这么住一晚，明早你不是去中期，而是直接进医院了，”狛枝说，他叹了口气，将那被收收放放的伞再次收起，“反正只要住在学校附近，就可以吧。”

“什么？”苗木问，他完全不明白。

回答他的只有狛枝握着他的手，以及引导他向前的步伐。

 

“只有大床房了。”

狛枝想到的办法就是在学校附近住旅馆。

不是什么好办法，但总比苗木那个打地铺强。

在狛枝和苗木踏进的第三家旅馆，前台生硬地这样告知。早在路上时，狛枝的外套已被他的主人强硬地转移到苗木身上，可就算这样，两个人都不算干爽的衣物相加起来，也没有丝毫减轻苗木的冷颤。

“阿嚏！”苗木在狛枝身后打了个大大的喷嚏，他揉揉自己通红的鼻头，显得可怜极了。

“……那就这样吧，开一间。”狛枝说。他觉得再拖下去苗木肯定会感冒，再说关于住不住一张床，他本身其实没什么所谓，只是怕苗木不舒服。

“诶……？”苗木拖着浓浓的鼻音说，“等会，狛枝君，前面还有——阿、阿嚏！”

苗木微弱的抗议，被他的喷嚏完全压过去。

狛枝不由分说地办好了入住手续，并带着打喷嚏打得迷迷糊糊的苗木向走廊深处走去。大概是因为环境陌生，苗木靠狛枝靠得很近，甚至还无意识地抓着狛枝衣袖的一角。

这间旅馆房价相当便宜，与之相对的就是隔音措施几乎为零，狛枝每路过一间房间，甚至都能听到里面传来的轻鼾声或谈话声。

他带着苗木，小心翼翼地踩在木制地板上，尽量不让脚步声过大。就在他们终于快到达走廊尽头的房间时，一声充满情欲的呻吟声，在寂静中划开一道口子。

“嗯……”苗木尴尬地哼了一声。他想了一会儿，像是实在是不知道说什么，只好推着狛枝让他赶快开门。

狛枝这才想起来，这家店门口那颜色古怪的霓虹灯，以及他要进店时苗木不自然的表情。

这，大概是一家情人旅馆。

像是折磨苗木似的，狛枝手中的们卡车，怎么都打不开那扇门。狛枝翻过来覆过去地试了两三遍，在他忍不住要说去前台问问时，门终于吱地一声，开了。

苗木像是逃跑一般，飞也似的冲进房间内。

狛枝跟在苗木身后，插好房卡后将门关上。

即使关上门，他们的处境也没好多少。狛枝怀疑这家旅馆的墙壁是用纸做的，因为他可以将正在进行的战况细节听得清清楚楚。根据声音的细节度来说，他们应该是住在这对恩爱情侣的隔壁，简直倒霉得不能再倒霉。

不过话说回来，其实狛枝本人是无所谓的，他只是替苗木担心。毕竟看对方在走廊上的表现，狛枝怀疑对方可能因为过度害羞而自燃。

他的关心对象目前正窝在沙发上，心神不宁地将电视声音调大，过一会儿大概觉得自己这样是扰民，就又将电视关掉，然后可怜巴巴地坐了一会儿，便自暴自弃似的将自己扔在床上。

“去洗澡吧。”狛枝说，他伸手将几乎黏在身上的T恤扯了下来。

“喔、喔。”苗木有气无力地答应，他空洞的眼神对上狛枝裸露的上半身，过了几秒，他的脸像是被平底锅煎过，陡然变红，“诶诶诶诶诶诶——？！什么？！”

“去洗澡啊，不然感冒了。”狛枝理所当然地说，他耸耸肩，“而且你明早不是要中期答辩吗？不早点睡可以吗？“

“啊。”苗木像是大松一口气，他挠挠脸颊。“好的，我这就去——呃。”

苗木又僵住了。

狛枝转过头，顺着对方的视线看去。卫生间干净透明的落地玻璃窗上，只有中间一条没多宽的毛玻璃起了一点遮蔽作用。

“哦，这个，”狛枝很习惯地说，“情人旅馆大概很多这种设计吧。即能增加情趣，又能防止金钱交易的对方收钱跑路。”

“唔……”苗木将自己红透的脸，深深地埋在双手间。

“怎么了？”狛枝无辜地问，他盯着苗木想了一会儿，终于察觉到问题所在，“啊，抱歉。我对这方面不是很敏感，那苗木君你先洗吧，我出去走一圈——”

狛枝去拿自己湿透体恤的手，被苗木握住了。

“别……”苗木没有抬头，他的耳朵红红的。“别走……我不用洗的……”

“不洗就感冒了喔？”狛枝说，他伸出手捏了捏苗木埋在阴影中的脸颊，手上不同寻常的热度让他顿时惊觉，“诶？是不是已经发烧了，怎么这么热——”

“好、好、好！我去洗啦！”苗木自暴自弃似地说，他小心翼翼地抬起头，眼睛在红彤彤的脸上显得晶晶亮，“你……你，别走喔？”

狛枝迟疑着点了点头。一种陌生的感觉顺着他的脊椎向上攀爬，等他缓过神来时，他已经头脑发胀地坐在床上，而填满他脑子的，除了血液，就全部都是那双绿色的眼睛。

水声在自浴室里传出。渐渐腾起的水汽将苗木的身影埋了大半，不过仔细看看，狛枝是可以发现苗木是背对着自己的方向的。

因为害羞吧。想起来他还真是非常厉害，明明是这么容易害羞的性格，当初却能鼓足勇气找自己做那种检查——

啊。

原本应该是专业性十足的记忆，不知为何在狛枝的脑子里蒙了一层暧昧的光晕。是直到现在，狛枝才意识到自己已经看过了苗木非常隐私的部位，而且是仔仔细细、里里外外地看了一遍。

不知为何，狛枝的喉头突然觉得干得要命。他揉了揉嗓子，一方面奇怪自己身体所起的微妙变化，另一方面发现他们隔壁真是非同寻常地吵。

他刚刚考虑得不周。苗木一开始就对这种状况显得非常尴尬，他却说要离开苗木，要将他一个人丢在旅馆的房间，听隔壁的实时战况——

不对，这种情况下，一般人不是更想一个人呆着吗。

……话说回来，一般人到底怎么看这个的？

狛枝盯着空荡荡的天花板，脑中能想起的却只有水雾中苗木的那个背影。

“我洗好了。”

苗木的声音随着推拉门的声响之后，飘进狛枝的耳朵。狛枝自床上坐起身，用手向后梳了一下刚刚躺得遮住了眼睛的额发。

苗木站在浴室门口，显得有些不知所措。他垂着头，身上冒着若有若无的热气，胯间还被他围了一条浴巾。

“狛枝君，去洗吧。”他挠挠脸颊，不太好意思地说。

狛枝的视线在苗木胯间的浴巾上停留一秒。

“我不洗了，今天还是赶快睡觉吧？毕竟明天你要早起。而且，苗木君，”他说，“其实你没什么好害羞的，我觉得你应该为自己骄傲。”

“嗯？”苗木完全没反应过来。

“我是说这个，”狛枝指指苗木围在胯间的浴巾。“你的身体和你的精神一样干净，我觉得你应该为它骄傲。”

“嗯？”苗木一开始还是没有反应过来，直到他盯着狛枝直直指向自己身上某处的手指看了好几秒，脸才像被烧开的水壶一般冒出热气。

“你、你在说什么啊？”苗木磕巴着，连话都说不清楚，“你真的知道自己在说什么吗？”

“……我不该这么说吗？”狛枝歪着头，样子十足地困惑，“只是想起之前给你做检查的事了。我以为这是夸奖，难道不是吗？”

“呼……”

苗木特别疲惫地叹了口气，他不再理会狛枝。在得不到回应的狛枝注的视下，苗木把自己径直摔在松软的大床上，自语似的嘟囔：“什么嘛……到底清不清楚自己在干嘛，之前也是……反正大概又是我多想了……”

“什么？”狛枝问，这次他真的没听清。

“……没什么。”

苗木又叹了口气，他坐起身。随着一声清脆的开关声响，暧昧的灯光尽数熄灭。“睡觉吧，狛枝君。”

……他是说什么话，惹苗木生气了吗。在黑暗中的狛枝眨眨眼，百思不得其解。

“好梦，苗木君。”抱着心中的疑惑，狛枝向着苗木的方向说。

 

事实证明隔壁的情侣不是一般的精力旺盛，在关灯后持续了至少十分钟的吵闹后（出于专业的好奇性，狛枝甚至都想敲门去问男方平日怎么保养的），狛枝发现自己完全失眠。

狛枝转过头看苗木的方向，对方蜷缩成一团的小小背影令他开始怀疑，是不是自己的失眠与对方的存在有一部分关系。

或者，有很大关系？

“我……”狛枝张开嘴巴，他甚至都不太清楚自己想说什么，只是平日的一幕幕闪过他的大脑，他最后又想到江之岛扭曲的笑容，“……我还是周日不带你去了吧，苗木君。”

奇怪的事，令狛枝无法想通。

明明昨天大概这个时候，狛枝想的还是怎么绕开重要部分给苗木线索，旁观对方能搞出什么名堂；而现在，只过了二十四个小时，他居然怕直接让苗木去面对那个人，会给对方带来危险。

真是奇妙的变化。

苗木的肩膀动了一下，他还没睡。

“喔，好啊。”苗木说。他的声音听起来很正常，除去有些似乎是未褪去的害羞成分。

狛枝看着对方的背影，他突然觉得很不舒服。

“你不问我为什么吗？”狛枝问。

“为什么要问？”苗木闻声转过身来，狛枝能看到苗木的眼睛在黑暗中发散着柔和的光芒。

“你都知道的吧，罪木小姐全告诉你了吧。我看见你之前和她在医院外面有说话，她有一段时间没来医院了。”狛枝说。

“她不会再去了喔，放心。”苗木回答，“嗯……算是吧，她确实有告诉我一些关于江之岛的事。”

“那你知道……”狛枝顿了一下。“我每周日都去见谁吗？”

“……算是知道吧。”苗木似乎是耸了耸肩。“怎么了吗？”

“……”狛枝注视着黑暗中的苗木，他越来越搞不懂对方了。“你不觉得，我这是，在骗你吗？”

不。或许他并不是越来越不懂苗木，他只是发现对方就真的如自己所料想到那般，沾不上一丁点消极的想法。

这是不符常理的。

可苗木，不就是这样的人吗。

“……狛枝君不是答应我，会好好看一看招聘信息的嘛。”苗木沉默了一会儿，噗嗤地笑出声，像是完全没把狛枝的话当回事。“而且谁不能有点爱好，或者小秘密呢。你又没伤害别人，我就睁只眼闭只眼啦——不过，”苗木话题一转，他的语调变得很温暖。

“你愿意和我坦诚，我真的很开心。我现在很庆幸自己最开始就选择相信你。”

相信他？相信狛枝？

他过去快三十年里被别人说过很多话，但是唯独，他没被人说过这个。

“你不值得信任”，或者“你个骗子”，倒是很多。

可这两个概念，不是矛盾的吗。

“……为什么？”狛枝问，他越靠越近，“你为什么愿意相信我？明明是我这种人。”

“我们刚才在路上不是讨论过了吗，我还以为到那里就结——狛枝君？”苗木问，他的声音充满不确定性。

狛枝撑着一只手臂，他整个人覆在苗木的上方。

“我想这就是你为什么这么特别的原因吧。明明见过黑暗，还能保持这种乐观，甚至到了有些天真的程度。”狛枝没有理会苗木的话，他自顾自地说着，鼻息扫过苗木的面颊，“而且不止这样。你身边的人都会受到你的感染，甚至连我这种人也会。”

“不是叫你不要再说——”

“你知道吗，刚刚你是可以回去宿舍的，敲敲门的话，管理人员会放你进去的，”

狛枝的鼻尖几乎戳到了苗木的。

“可我没有告诉你，你知道为什么吗？”他说，“就因为我想和你呆在一起，我就是这样的人。”

苗木没有回答，他的眼睛中映出的，满满都是狛枝。

“告诉我，你为什么会这么特别？”狛枝耳语似的说，“是什么造就了你目前的人格？是家庭吗？是环境吗？”

苗木在他的身下一动未动，狛枝只能看见他上下起伏的胸膛，以及亮晶晶的眼睛。

狛枝觉得自己溺进那汪绿色的海洋里了。

“我想了解你，”狛枝说，他甚至都不清楚自己说什么，只知道自己越来越燥热的身体，和越来越急促的呼吸，“我想更多地了解你，我想和你有更多连接，我想成为你生活的一部分，我想——”

狛枝停了。

“你想什么？”他身下的苗木轻轻地问，狛枝能感受到苗木一张一合的嘴唇在自己下巴上轻搔。湿羽毛一般的轻柔触觉，透过他的皮肤，若有若无地扫过他后脑勺中的某个部分，令他感觉自己的心脏快要跳出胸膛。

“我想——”狛枝张开嘴，他的脑子乱成一团。他想要的东西已经非常接近了，他知道，他就是不知道那个东西到底是什么。

他唯一能肯定的，就是这个东西，绝对和苗木有关。

他身下的苗木沉沉地叹了口气。对方伸出一只手，掌心的潮气带给狛枝脸颊一种不属于自己的体温。

苗木的体温。

“对不起，困，”苗木的语气是诚挚的抱歉。“妈妈想提早抱孙辈的任务只能交给你了。”

“什——”

不等狛枝再说什么，苗木便仰起了自己的头。

他软软的唇瓣，刚好盖在狛枝的嘴唇上。

青涩而又注满了感情的吻，将一切无关紧要的念头封回了狛枝的大脑深处。触电一般的感觉沿着他的神经回路游走，他的所有感觉都被集中到了那双些许充血的嘴唇上，以及，紧紧贴合着他自己的那双柔软湿润的唇瓣上。

明明是原本是没有任何性愉悦功能的人体器官，为什么能通过简简单单的触碰，让他的全身上下起了无法忽视的反应？

他们的吻非常短暂，却同时让狛枝觉得似乎过去了很久。当他的血液在血管里加速流动时，他确实觉得时间凝固了。

狛枝张开嘴巴，注视着对方移开嘴唇。一种未被满足的感觉填满了他的胸膛。

“……这就是你想要的吧。”

狛枝听到苗木的声音在黑暗中响起，他的声音哑哑的，听起来和平时很不一样。

只有狛枝听过的。

“……”

狛枝另一只手自然而然地捧住对方的后脑勺，并像是出于本性一般顺理成章地吻了回去。

是的，这就是他想要的。

 

第二天苗木差点迟到，因为等他起来之后，狛枝第一件事就是告诉他，他的前列腺没有一点问题。

“昨晚我顺便检查了下，”狛枝耸耸肩说，“毕竟那么接近，顺手的事。”

对此苗木的反应是张大嘴巴，缓了好长时间才让聚集在脸上的热度下去。

不过他的中期答辩还算顺利。

因为狛枝这一天没什么事，他就在学校里一直等到苗木结束，和他一起吃了个午饭。

他已经下定决心。

“诶？这是什么？”午饭过程中，苗木接过狛枝递给自己的名片，他刚刚结束对狛枝第二弹的感谢轰炸。

“嗯，你去找一下他，应该会对江之岛的事挺有帮助的，”狛枝说，他给自己的菜撒了一点黑胡椒碎，“和江之岛不一样，他的话，你也许能行。”

苗木半信半疑地看向狛枝。

“……不对，”过了一会儿，狛枝又更正自己。“是你的话一定可以。”

“那个先不管，话说回来，他是谁呀？”苗木问，他低下头。

那张印刷精美的名片上，只是简简单单地写了一个座机号码，还有一段地址，署名的地方，连具体的医院名称都没写。

脑外科主任 松田夜助。

 

这一周除了上班的时间，狛枝几乎都同苗木呆在一起。他们一起看了一些招聘信息，不过一般的医院狛枝似乎都看不太上眼。

“不然你就考个心理咨询师的证，然后我当你助理，开家心理诊所吧。”狛枝一分玩笑九分认真地说，“如果是资金问题，我可以解决喔。”

“……所以当初那个讨饭吃的说法……”苗木不满地看向狛枝。

“我没说谎喔。在江之岛就职那几个月，我捡了两张中奖都彩票而已。“

“……这也可以吗。好吧。”苗木叹了口气，是完全拿狛枝没办法的样子。

 

就这样又过了几天，到了周日。今天合作者相当配合地没有爽约，而狛枝也准备好了自己的辞呈，准时到达那个人约定都地方。

“……你这是什么意思？”江之岛阴着脸，盯着被递到自己手中的辞呈。

“就字面意思？”狛枝耸耸肩。“辞职的意思？”

江之岛轻蔑地嗤了一声，将狛枝的辞呈甩在桌子上。

“随你便吧。所以你当初说要研究我，要看看人类最强的大脑能黑暗到何种境地，就是说，你研究做完了？结果怎么样啊？”

“你可能确实是有最强的人类大脑，我承认。”狛枝说，“而且你大概也确实达到反社会的顶格了。我的研究结果其实没什么，因为我的研究还没结束。”

“噢？”江之岛来了兴趣。“意思是说你已经厌倦了？”

“差不多那个意思吧。”

“那你真是太可怜了，人类所能拥有的最强大大脑都不能满足你，看来你快没什么劲头活下去了吧。”江之岛发出啧啧的声响，“真可惜，本来以为你是个聪明人，真能搞出点名堂呢。那么，再见了，狛枝医生，希望我们再也不见——”

“我不是放弃研究人类的大脑了。”狛枝说，“我只是放弃在你身上再浪费时间。我之前也和你说过吧，选你只是因为我当时没有更好的选择对象。”

“现在不同了？”江之岛挑起一条眉，饶有兴致。

狛枝的脑海浮现了苗木的笑脸，他笑笑没有说话。

“不要在我面前笑得那么恶心。”江之岛嫌恶地说，“喂，你倒是回答我的问题啊，之前问了我那么多，我要求这一个回答不过分吧。”

“那就再见了，江之岛小姐？”狛枝说。他退到门口，门外有苗木正在车里等他，他情况好的话，可能还有另外一个人。

不，是苗木的话，一定可以将那个人说服。

“我猜以后我们还会再见面，虽然立场会有一些改变，”他拉开门，笑了笑。“至于你的问题嘛，”

江之岛像是根本对他的回答没什么期待似的，正拖着下巴，百无聊赖地摆弄手中的香槟杯。

“想要穷尽一生去研究的对象，”他说，并不介意对方是否有听，“我已经找到了。”

只是说给他自己。

 

 

FIN


End file.
